wszystko zostaje w rodzinie
by ezu
Summary: co by było gdyby hakogaku zamieszkało pod jednym dachem? oto ich perypetie.


chapter pierwszy: krakers

Arakita Yasutomo w gruncie rzeczy był dość monotonnym człowiekiem jeśli chodzi o spędzanie wolnego czasu. przyjście do swojej małej arkadii, czyli własnego pokoju oznajmiał dość głośnym trzaskiem zamykanych drzwi. w drodze do łóżka - centrum jego wypoczynku, przeważnie ściągał z siebie szkolny mundurek zostając w bokserkach i koszulce, którą nosił pod nim. torba z niewygodnymi zeszytami zostaje daleko i samotnie za nim, a on dalej przesuwając się do przodu zbierał z ziemi jeden tomik shounen jump'a oraz swoją ukochaną bepsi by móc ze spokojem oddać się lenistwu na łóżku.  
niestety nie wszystko zawsze idzie po naszej myśli i tym razem z pewnością nie było tego w planach Yasutomo.  
od pierwszej chwili kiedy wkroczył do swojego pokoju zauważył, że coś jest nie tak. rytualne trzaskanie drzwiami zostało natychmiastowo zastąpione ich przymknięciem i lekkim kliknięciem zamka. również torba została odłożona w idealnej ciszy na pobliską komodę. jeden krok w głąb pokoju i Arakita mógł ujrzeć pierwszą, dość tragiczną zmianę - przegryziony kabel od komputera. dziki wrzask i wiązanka przekleństw odbiła się po ścianach domu aż dotarła do trenujących w innym pomieszczeniu.

\- Shinkai-san, może powinniśmy to sprawdzić? - wydyszał już dość zmęczony podnoszeniem pięćdziesięciu kilo ponad swoją głowę.  
\- pewnie Yasutomo skończyła się bepsi i zbytnio dramatyzuje. później możemy to sprawdzić jeśli tak nalegasz, Izumida. - uśmiechnął się i położył koło niego batonik. - widzę, że pracujesz ciężej niż zazwyczaj.  
\- tak, Shinkai-san! dziękuję! - uradowany i zmotywowany przez swojego starszego kolegę praktycznie zapomniał o wcześniejszych hałasach i oddał się w wir treningu.

tymczasem w innym pokoju rozgrywała się tragedia, bowiem ciemne oczy w ciągu kilku sekund zdążyły odkryć inne zniszczenia - lekko nadszarpany róg prześcieradła, wszelkiego rodzaju książki leżące na ziemi zostały podziurawione z brzegów, nawet nie oszczędzono jego ukochanej. gdy zobaczył ją w takim stanie, ujął lekko jej zimny organizm i przytulił do policzka.

nawet moja ukochana została potraktowana jakimś ostrym przedmiotem w tak okrutny sposób... słońce ty moje... ja-ja... ja będę o ciebie dbał. do końca twoich chwil. przyrzekam. nawet po śmierci będę pamiętał o tobie. pochowam cię w odpowiedni sposób. wiem, że to w cholerę daleko, ale byś mogła spocząć wśród swoich pójdę do tego śmietnika z napisem metal, najdroższa bepsi...

prawdopodobnie zaraz zakończyłby jej cierpienia gdyby nie pewien szczegół. coś puchatego i jasnobrązowego przekicało mu koło stopy.  
w tamtym momencie jego umysł zaczął pracować na najwyższych obrotach. żadne pojęcie czasu tutaj nie może się wpasować, ponieważ to wszystko działo się po prostu zbyt szybko. a może było tak, że ciało chłopaka zareagowało zacznie szybciej niż mózg, udając się w pogoń za przedstawicielem gryzoniowatych.

\- ty szczurze! złapię cię i wypcham petardami! - naturalna barwa głosu mocno zaakcentowała jego złość tak, że zmysły puszystego zwierzątka mówiły mu tylko 'uciekaj' i tak też zrobił.

niestety jego kicanie nie potrwało długo. oprawca tego pościgu zarzucił na niego kosz na śmieci i już po pierwszym podejściu udało mu się uwięzić to małe niebezpieczne stworzenie. teraz zostaje tylko co z nim zrobi i w razie czego jak wyjmie go z kosza. przecież nie będzie siedział wiecznie na śmietniku i go pilnował.  
wtedy wpadł na pomysł. pomysł, który zakończy raz a dobrze jego zmartwienia - ugotuje królika.  
bez chwili dalszych rozmyślań wstał z kosza na śmieci i ostrożnie uchylił jedną krawędź. moment później z mroków cienia wyjrzał puchaty łepek z dwoma sterczącymi antenkami za które chwycił go czarnowłosy chłopak. zwierzątko trochę głośniej pisnęło, ale od razu zamarło kiedy jego prześladowca puścił się szaleńczym pędem w stronę kuchni. kiedy dotarł na miejsce od razu zauważył idealnych rozmiarów garnek, po czym wrzucił go tam i przykrywając pokrywką z wykrzywionym uśmiechem wyszeptał gardłowo 'to za bepsi'.

przerażone zwierzątko nie rozumiało w ogóle co się dzieje. również niczego nieświadomy właściciel zwierzątka nie wiedział, że za chwilę wydarzą się dramatyczne sceny.

\- hej, Yasutomo. czemu tak wcześniej krzyczałeś? czyżby skończyła ci się... - zamarł. zobaczył jak osoba, do której kierował słowa wrzuca mrożone warzywa do metalowego garnka, w którym coś się poruszało. i to nie byle co, lecz jego ukochane zwierzątko. - KRAKERS!  
\- geeez, nie drzyj się tak.  
\- c-co ty robisz!? - spanikowany podbiegł do Arakity i wyrwał mu garnek z królikiem. - jak możesz!?  
\- oddawaj! szczur zapłaci za swoje! - i w ten sposób próbowali wyrwać sobie garnek.

Toudou, zmęczony po zbyt długim pobycie na zakupach już od wejścia usłyszał dobiegające go głośne krzyki w których od razu rozpoznał głosy Arakity i Shinkai'a. jedyne czego chciał teraz to cisza i spokój przy herbacie z mlekiem, a nie dwójka, która może roznieść dom w drobny mak. i to zapewne z jakiegoś błahego powodu. westchnął donośnie zdejmując z siebie płaszcz i udając się za źródłem hałasu dotarł do kuchni gdzie dwójka próbowała nawzajem wyrwać sobie garnek gdzie coś ewidentnie piszczało.

\- co tu się dzieje? czemu znowu Arakita wygląda jakby chciał kogoś zabić, a ty... czemu płaczesz!?  
\- Jinpachi! on próbuje ugotować Krakersa!  
\- a jednak chce kogoś zbić... - powiedział to na tyle cicho, że dwójka nazbyt zajęta garnkiem tego nie zauważyła. po chwili dodał głośniej - więc o co poszło?  
\- ten wszarz podziurawił mi wszystko w pokoju!  
\- nieprawda! on nie ma pcheł! i był w moim pokoju! w klatce.

eh... wziął głęboki wdech i uśmiechnął się sam do siebie. Toudou Jinpachi sobie dzisiaj chyba odpuści. nie ma ochoty na kolejny absurdalny spór kiedy jest zmęczony. brak sił odmawia mu użycia prawnych i moralnych argumentów na tą okoliczność. na razie zrezygnował z próby załagodzenia tej sytuacji i udał się na kanapę by na chwilę pozwolić odpocząć nogom oraz plecom. odchylił głowę opierając ją o krawędź dość niskiego oparcia i przymknął oczy.

\- pffff...

z lewej strony, do ucha Toudou dobiegło ciche prychnięcie i dopiero teraz zauważył, że nie jest sam na kanapie. obok niego siedział Manami z olbrzymią paczką chipsów i z jeszcze większym podekscytowaniem - uśmiech nie schodził mu z twarzy, oczy się iskrzyły tak jakby słyszał o górach, a nogi niecierpliwie się poruszały. momentami nie potrafił nawet trafić swoimi chemicznymi smakołykami do ust. Jinpachi uznał to w myślach za zabawnie słodkie, ale gdzieś później dołączyło do tej myśli przeczucie, że coś nie pasuje.

\- co ty robisz, Manami?  
\- oglądam Fatalne zauroczenie.

w pierwszym odruchu spojrzał na telewizor, ale ten był wyłączony. kiedy podążył za jego wzrokiem nijako zrozumiał, że mówi on o dramatyzującej dwójce w kuchni. postanowił tego nie skomentować. podebrał mu z paczki garść chipsów i wygodniej ułożył plecy o oparcie kanapy by móc w pełni oddać się nowej rozrywce, którą pewnie za jakiś czas będzie musiał zakończyć. 


End file.
